


Love at 35,000ft

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Dan's curls, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Daniel took in a shaky breath and knelt down in front of the Dutchman, gently grasping Max's trembling hands in his.‘It’s okay Maxy, I’m here, it’s just a dream.’ he said softly.”Or, the one where Max has a nightmare, which leads to words he never meant to say.





	Love at 35,000ft

P3 was beyond expectations, a power track of all places. P4 as well, unthinkable, given that a week prior, they thought one car would be starting dead last. It felt like victory for Red Bull, Max clutching the large trophy, looking the happiest he’d been all year. 

Walking back to the private jet, Max was thankful to have Daniel by his side, the Australian a calming presence in his hectic life. Daniel was babbling away quite happily even though Max wasn’t really listening, trying too hard to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep standing up.

It wasn’t too long before the pair reached the jet, Max stumbling through the door before finding his seat, Daniel settling down in the seat opposite.

“Tired?” Dan asked with a chuckle. Max yawned and stretched himself out before getting comfortable in his chair, reclining it so he could sleep better. 

It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep, his lips parted slightly as he snored a little. Dan found this even more amusing, and slightly adorable, but he’d never tell Max the second thought. He couldn’t resist taking a selfie with his sleeping teammate and laughed silently when he saw the outcome, uploading it to social media moments after, already looking forward to Max’s reaction when he woke up.

For an hour or so, Dan succeeded at keeping himself entertained, until he started to notice Max was getting restless, moving around a lot in his sleep with a frown on his face. Worry started to run through the Australian, but he was unsure what to do. Moments later, small whimpers escaped the Dutchman’s lips, snapping Daniel out of his train of thought. 

He reached out to touch Max’s hand first, hoping it would wake him up. Max only jerked away from the touch with another strangled sound. Tears were starting to pool at the corners of his eyes, catching in the light. Daniel reached out for him again.

“It’s okay Max.” he whispered as he brushed his fingers over Max’s cheek. Max once again shifted away from the touch, before a strangled sob left his lips, the first set of tears falling.

“Dan, no Dan!” Max suddenly cried out, his fists clenching at his sides. Daniel blinked in surprise, unsure what to do.

“No! You can’t leave me!” Max whimpered, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “You can’t die now! I need you Dan!” 

Daniel took in a shaky breath and knelt down in front of the Dutchman, gently grasping Max's trembling hands in his.

“It’s okay Maxy, I’m here, it’s just a dream.” he said softly.

“Don’t die, please don’t die, I love you!” Max choked out, shoulders sagging in defeat. Daniel placed his hand on Max’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

“No!” Max yelled out, his eyes suddenly opening. His breathing was ragged as he looked around the plane in a panic, before his eyes locked on Dan. Daniel barely had time to react before Max threw himself into the Aussie’s arms with a heart-breaking sob.

“You... you’re okay?” Max choked out, clutching on to Daniel almost painfully strong as he frantically searched the Aussie’s face. Daniel smiled slightly

“Yeah, I’m right here.” he said softly, letting Max hold on to him. Max was still sobbing harshly and buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder.

“But you were dead, your heart stopped beating! How are you alive?” Max choked out, a couple of tears running down his cheeks as he looked the Australian in the eye. Dan gently caught Max’s face between his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“It was only a dream, I’m here Maxy.” he whispered. Max let out a shaky sigh, leaning into the gentle touch. 

“It was so real.” Max whimpered. Daniel pulled him into his arms again, Max’s head resting against his chest. Daniel rubbed his hand over Max’s back, feeling how tense Max still was.

“It wasn’t real, I’m safe and well, and we’re both on the flight back to London.” Daniel said softly. Max nodded slowly, but was still trembling. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact, I…” 

“It’s okay. It was a nightmare, I understand.” Dan immediately answered. Max sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Dan’s hand kept moving over his back. They settled into a comfortable silence until Dan spoke again.

“You were talking in your sleep, yelling out.” he said. Max flinched.

“What did I say” he replied, sitting up a little to look at Daniel, feeling anxious once he realised what he could have said. Daniel hesitated for a moment.

“You were calling out for me.” he started. “And then you were telling me not to die because…. Because you loved me…”

“Oh, I did?” Max replied, heat rising to his cheeks. Daniel nodded silently.

“Did you mean it?” Daniel asked when Max stayed quiet, pulling away from him with a heavy blush on his face.

“Would you hate me if I said yes?” Max whispered, looking anywhere but at the Aussie in front of him.

“I’d just wish you’d have told me sooner.” Daniel answered, making Max look up at him in surprise. Daniel scooted closer, reaching out to brush his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“Does that mean..?”

“It means I’ve loved you for an age but could never tell you!” Daniel said with a nervous giggle. Max looked up at him, a nervous expression on his face. He’d never been in this position before, and wasn’t sure what to do now.

“Do you mind if you… you know… kissed me?” Max shyly mumbled, his eyes falling to Dan’s lips. Daniel grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” he whispered, before slowly leaning in and placing his lips on Max’s soft ones. Max let out a soft sound, his hand curling around the back of Dan’s neck to pull him closer as he kissed back. Dan smiled against his lips before letting out a small hum of appreciation, as Max carded his fingers through his curls. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Max said as he slowly pulled away again. Dan grinned.

“What do you mean? The kissing or touching my hair?”

“Both, I mean you and your damn curls are irresistable, really.” Max answered, another small blush on his face. Daniel grinned, pecking Max’s lips once more.

“You don’t have to resist anymore. I’m all yours.”


End file.
